Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 3/11/18 - 3/17/18
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *3/11/18 - 7am - Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood *3/11/18 - 3pm - Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire *3/12/18 - 7am - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse And Garden/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough *3/12/18 - 3pm - Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks *3/13/18 - 7am - My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests *3/13/18 - 3pm - Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up *3/14/18 - 7am - Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage *3/14/18 - 3pm - Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood *3/15/18 - 7am - Scent-imental Over You/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Soup or Sonic/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stupor Duck/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/This Is a Life/To Beep or Not to Beep/Touche and Go *3/15/18 - 3pm - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse And Garden/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough *3/16/18 - 7am - Tweet and Sour/Wild Over You/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Zoom and Bored/Zoom at the Top/Ain't She Tweet/All Fowled Up/Ant Pasted/Ballot Box Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Bell Hoppy/Big Top Bunny *3/16/18 - 3pm - My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests *3/17/18 - 7am - Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bunker Hill Bunny/Canary Row/Carrotblanca/Catty Cornered/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Cracked Quack/D'Fightin' Ones *3/17/18 - 2pm - Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage NEW LOONEY TUNES *3/11/18 - 2am - Porky's Duck-Livery Service/Wabbit Who Would Be King/Pigmallian/Bugs the Gladiator *3/12/18 - 2:30am - Knight and Duck/Color of Bunny/Duck in the Penthouse, A/Tour de Bugs *3/13/18 - 3am - Sam and the Bullet Train/Swine Dining/Bigs Bunny/Wahder, Wahder, Everywhere *3/14/18 - 3:30am - Porky the Disorderly/Game, Set, Wabbit/Lucky Duck/Free Range Foghorn *3/15/18 - 3am - Love It or Survivalist It/Porklight/Best Bugs/Lewis & Pork *3/16/18 - 2:30am - Daffy the Stowaway/Superscooter 3000/Hoggin' the Road/Timmmmmmbugs *3/17/18 - 4am - Wedding Quacksher /Food Notwork/Hoarder Up/Cougar, Cougar NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker